I'm Already There
by Rheanne
Summary: Life on the road is tough, and one couple knows that too well.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the WWE and the song "I'm Already There" belongs to Lonestar

****

Summary: Just a short ficlet. Matt's on the road and reflects on his family and his relationship with Amy. Amy finds herself thinking about her marriage.

****

Pairing: Matt & Amy, because they are just so cute

****

I'M ALREADY THERE:

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold _hotel__ room  
Just to hear her say  
I __love__ you one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing  
In the background  
He had to wipe away  
A tear from his eye_

Matt Hardy's eyes wandered along the perimeter of his hotel room. It was a nice room, tastefully decorated and spacious, but it wasn't home. Life on the road never used to be this tough, he remembered a time when he used to enjoy performing a show in one state and then be in another state by the next morning. Not anymore, the traveling just wasn't as exciting as it used to be.

Matt's gaze settled on the World Wrestling Championship belt that lay across his bed. That belt was probably the only thing keeping him in the business, and it was quickly losing it's grasp on him. Matt had worked hard for that belt, but now that he had it, Matt wasn't sure if it was worth it. 

Settling into the chair by the phone, Matt picked up his cell and dialed the familiar digits. He needed to hear her voice right now. He needed her to tell him that he was doing the right thing by staying in the business. More than anything he needed her to tell him she loved him.

"Ring!" 

"Ring!" Matt began to strum his fingers on the desk, "Please be home." he muttered to himself.

"Hello." Amy's voice sounded joyful, which made him smile. He could hear the kids in the background, their carefree giggles arose all sorts of emotions in him. 

"Hello?" Amy was beginning to get annoyed. Matt closed his eyes and forced down the lump that was quickly forming in his throat.

"Hey Ames."

__

A little voice came  
On the phone  
And said  
"Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing  
That came to his mind  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  


Matt could hear the rustling of the phone, and then a small voice came over the line.

"Daddy?" He immediately recognized the voice of four-year-old Emma, his youngest child. 

"Hey Emmy Bear, what are you doing up so late?" He forced some happiness and excitement into his voice, for her sake. 

"It's Saturday and Momma says I don't have to go to bed until 9:00 pm on Saturday." She answered matter-of-factly. "Daddy?"

"Yea, baby"

"When are you coming home? Me and Junior really miss you and Momma does to." Emma's tiny voice sounded so sad. And Matt felt his chest tighten up.

"Emma, I'm already there." He blurted out. " I may not be there physically, but I'm always going to be there in spirit." He clarified for her.

"I'm going pray for you tonight, pray that you come home soon." Emma whispered.

"I know you will. I love you and take care of your brother and mom for me."

"I will, and I love you too." Emma replied.

__

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids  
They'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be

In your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light  
And close your eyes

"Hold on a second" Amy's husky voice came over the phone. Matt listened as she corralled the kids into bed and began tucked them in. If he shut his eyes tight enough he could imagine himself there, in their home, putting their kids into bed. If he closed his eyes a little tighter, Matt could imagine himself lying in bed with Amy. Their bodies intertwined, his lips on hers, and his fingers grazing every square inch of his body. 

"Back." Her silky voice forced him to open his eyes, and he realized he was still in the same cold hotel room. 

"How is everything at the house?" Matt asked. Amy usually kept him pretty up to date with everything that was going on with the kids and everything else. It actually made Matt feel a little less useless, because at least he knew what was going on with his kids and he could give Amy some advice on how to handle some of it. He knew it was hard on her, she was practically raising the kids on her own, and he tried to help in any way he could.

"Everything is fine. The kids are doing good, and I'm doing ok. Don't worry about us." She answered, trying to offer him some reassurance. There was a long pause of silence. "I miss you, a lot." Amy's voice was thick with tears and Matt felt his heart break a little.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be home soon." Matt promised. "Why don't you lie down, get some sleep. I'm sure you've had a rough day."

"I don't want to get some sleep, I want to stay on the phone with you. I wish you were here" She responded, her voice barely audible.

"You know I'm always with you." Matt knew it sounded corny, but he could careless at this point.

"Goodnight, I love you." Amy whispered.

"I love you, too" He replied before hanging up the phone.

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there  
Until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a  
Thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
Wherever you are

Amy Hardy found herself turning restlessly in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep and she knew why. Her mind wandered to her husband and what he was doing right now. "Probably working out." She mumbled to herself. She knew that Matt loved her, and the kids, but that didn't make the time apart any easier. Turning over once again, Amy found herself staring at the moon that shone through her window. She remembered one night when she was feeling particularly lonely and Matt told her that whenever she missed him, to look up at the moon and he'd be with her. As silly as it seems, she found solace in it. Even though she knew it was impossible, she felt as though Matt was there with her. Holding on to that thought, she curled up in a ball and drifted off to sleep. 

  


__


End file.
